Endless Love
by KissMeInThePouringRain.x
Summary: My take on the Harry Potter series. Starts in marauder era. New girl Jessica Masen moves to Hogwarts, she meets the marauders and Lily. Drama, chaos and love ensue. Can they change the fate of the wizarding world? SiriusXOC LilyXJames
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all is JK Rowling's

***

'Okay Dad, I know....' a snatch of conversation could be heard by a small boy as a girl and her father walked past him in the opposite direction on the platform. He turned to get a better look at the girl. She was of average height with a slim figure and startling dark red hair that contained coppery highlights which caught the morning sun perfectly and waved around her face with a casual grace. But what caught the small boy's eyes wasn't the girl or her father; it was the owl she was carrying in her arm in a cage.

The girl in question was called Jessica Masen, and at 15 years old she was about to attend 5th year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She turned to her dad as he spoke again,

'I was just making sure you knew that I would only be able to receive owl post in-'

'In the evening, yes.' Jess knew that as her father was a muggle, she wouldn't be able to send an owl to his work or his colleagues would think they were mad.

'Anyway where was the gate again?' her dad asked.

'Its right there dad, thanks for helping me, I think I got it now though. See you at Christmas hopefully.' She turned to hug her dad goodbye and she couldn't help the twinge of sadness she felt. She wouldn't be seeing him for quite a while and she was worried for his safety. Her mother had always said she was a worrier but this fear was not entirely irrational as her dad had a job that involved him travelling a lot and he had previously been in a plane crash, a boat crash and most recently, totalled his car.

'Yeah, Christmas. Don't forget to write. Bye darling.'

Breaking the hug she turned, picked up her owl cage and pushed her trolley determinedly at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Her dad watched as she pushed her trolley through the barrier and vanished after it. Sighing he went back to his car.

Jess had just arrived on platform 9 ¾ to the smart whistle of a scarlet train and the bustle of people, some pushing trolleys like she was, some obviously having reunions with their friends. She picked her case off the trolley and headed for a compartment on the train. As she struggled down the corridor, looking for an empty carriage, a boy with jet black hair the stuck up wildly at the back wearing slightly crooked glasses came up to her.

'Hey, need a hand?' he asked, taking her trunk with ease and lifting it into a compartment and onto the luggage rack.

'Thanks' she replied and turned to size him up. He had hazel eyes that had a distinct mischievous glint about them, a handsome face and was well built even though he only looked about her age.

'James Potter,' he said, holding out his hand in greeting.

'Jess Masen,' she replied taking his hand. He smiled good naturedly and said,

'Wait here… there's some people you should meet. By the way what year are you? Not seen you around before.'

'Yeah I know I just moved here with my dad, I'm going into 5th year'

'Cool, one sec' and with that he was gone, back onto the platform she guessed. She sighed and sat down in the compartment, debating getting a book out to read. She was just deciding whether to read Wuthering heights or the new book she had just picked up called, Hogwarts a History when the compartment door slid open again and James Potter re-entered, followed by 3 boys. The first of which had sandy hair and blue/grey eyes, he was thin looking and at that moment, looked tired and rather pale.

'Remus Lupin' he introduced himself as, smiling a little at her before putting his trunk up out of the way and sitting down in the corner opposite James.

'Jess Masen,' Jess smiled back before turning her attention to the second boy, who was a lot smaller than James or Remus with watery blue eyes and mousy brown hair. He looked slightly fat and was nervously shooting glances at the other boys as he said,

'Peter Pettigrew' then hurriedly sat down next to Remus. Jess again smile in return before looking at the third boy, who was looking rather bored with everything.

'Sirius Black,' he said in an uninterested tone, barely glancing at her. He, like James had black hair; however his fell handsomely around his arrogant, good looking face. He had clear grey eyes that pierced her as he looked at her. Then he turned to James and said, 'can I go now, Katie Johnson was hinting at me before and I'd quite like to see how that turns out.'

'Whatever, go' was James' reply as Sirius turned and left quickly.

'Don't mind Sirius' said James as the train whistled and started to move, 'he's only interested in getting off with as many girls as possible, in as little time as he can.'

Remus chuckled at this then turned to Jess,

'So, what's your story then?' he asked, 'not many people transfer to Hogwarts in their 5th year.'

Jess pushed all thoughts of Sirius Black out of her head as she turned to face him. She saw that the other two boys were listening in as well as she began to speak.

'Well, I got my Hogwarts letter at age 11, as you probably did, but we lived in Spain at the time and my mum wanted me to be homeschooled anyway. I was never sure why. My dad was a muggle so he didn't have any say really. So that was that. However last Christmas (we had moved back to England by then) there was a series of attacks in our area by dark wizards that supported Lord Voldemort. I was out with some friends and when I got home I found the house in ruins and the dark mark hanging above it.' Her voice started to break as the guys exchanged looks. 'Then my dad appeared, carrying my mum's body out of the wreckage. It was horrible. There wasn't even a scratch on her.' She took a deep breath and James, looking slightly unsure of what to do, patted her arm,

'She was dead,' Jess continued, 'so after that I don't know how they knew, but Hogwarts got in touch again saying they were sorry for my loss and did I want a place at the school. I talked to my dad and at first he was reluctant but after a bit he agreed it was best for me, him being a muggle and all. So a few months later here I am.'

There was silence as Jess finished her story, and the boys looked uneasily at one another before Peter piped up,

'So do you know which house you are going to be in?'

James joined the thread enthusiastically, 'yeah, we're all Gryffindor's well us three and Sirius, what house are you in?'

'I don't know,' replied Jess, 'I was told that I would have to be sorted upon arrival with the first years.'

'That's interesting,' said Remus, 'I would have thought it would be done in private or something. Will you have to go via the lake to Hogwarts?'

'I'm not sure; I was just told that upon my arrival at Hogsmede, I would have to see Hagrid. What's a Hagrid?' At this the boys all fell about laughing and Jess looked confused until Remus said,

'Hagrid is a person; he's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. And that means you will have to go across the lake with the first years. Have fun, it's chucking it down outside.'

And indeed it was, the rain only seemed to get heavier, the longer the journey went on. Jess went to change into her robes as the afternoon dwindled, and was met with more questions by girls as to where she had come from. She answered most but some people kept asking questions that she didn't want to answer. One girl, a brunette called Kayleigh, insisted on an answer before a red-headed girl with a shiny 'P' badge stuck to the front of her robes appeared.

'Leave it Kayleigh, she's obviously new.' Then, turning to Jess she said, 'Hi I'm Lily Evans and this is Brianna Jones' she indicated a pretty blonde girl stood behind her smiling at Jess.

'Bree,' she corrected, sticking out her hand in welcome.

'I'm Jess,' Jess replied, taking her hand.

'What year are you in Jess?' asked Lily

'5th'

'Great, so are we. We're both in Gryffindor; know which house you will be in yet?'

'No, I have to be sorted with the first years'

'Well here's hoping your in Gryffindor,' said Bree, 'you seem like a good sort anyway. If you don't mind me asking, what's your blood status?'

'Oh, I'm half blood,' said Jess, wondering if that would be a bad thing.

'Cool well doesn't seem like you'll be in Slytherin then at least'

After talking to the two girls for quite a while, Jess decided that she really liked them both and was hoping to be in Gryffindor with them. Then the train whistled again as it jerked to a halt. Jess jumped up,

'I should really go get my stuff,' she said nervously.

'Oh don't worry hon, all the trunks etc get brought up to the castle separately.' Said Bree. Just then they heard a shout from down the train,

'Oi, Jess! Come on!' It was James.

'Not him!' cried Lily in despair.

'Lils he's not that bad' said Bree sympathetically. Just then James arrived next to the girls with Remus, Peter and Jess was surprised to see, Sirius.

'Hey,' he drawled lazily, 'didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly before, Sirius Black, 5th year, Gryffindor.'

'Yeah you mentioned,' replied Jess as the stepped off the train, 'Before when you went to hook up with that girl'

He grinned sexily at her, 'if your jealous love all you have to do is-'

They were interrupted by a shout of 'FIRS' YEARS OVER 'ERE!'

'Jess that's Hagrid there,' said Remus, 'the one shouting.'

'Thanks Remus, and Sirius, just for the record – not remotely interested mate. See you at the feast' with that Jess went to see Hagrid, leaving Sirius a bit shell shocked in her wake.

'What's up with you Pads?' Remus laughed, 'not falling for your charms?'

'Maybe that's cause she has a brain,' Bree joined in, laughing as well.

'Shut it you two!' said Sirius, glowering, 'and lets get a carriage.'

They got into one of the carriages, all of them completely drenched and past caring about it, each of them thinking their own thought s about the new girl.

_She seems nice, _thought Remus, _pretty clever as well; I bet she does well in classes. She will probably end up in Ravenclaw of Gryffindor at this rate..._

Lily's thoughts were along the same lines, _she looks pretty clever, and really nice. She actually seems like a genuine person which is good; most of the girls here are so infatuated with Sirius or James that all they care about is how they look…_

_I think she seems okay,_ were Peter's thoughts, _she's already got James under her thumb, the others will follow soon. Wonder what the banquet will be like…_

_I love how down to earth she is, _thought Bree, _she's really pretty as well, she'll have a lot of the guys after her, _then, looking over at Remus she thought, _wonder if he thinks she's pretty?_

_She's definitely female marauder material; wonder what you would call a female marauder? A marauderette? _Pondered James, _but she ticks all the boxes, clever, quick, pretty hot, can have a laugh…_

_Damm she's fine, _Sirius' thoughts were no surprise, _great body, gorgeous eyes, and those lips. Wonder if she meant it when she said it she wasn't interested? Hmm oh well I can find out later. Wonder if Kayleigh wants to hook up, she was giving me the eyes…_

In the great hall, the tables were all set out for the feast. The marauders, Lily and Bree all sat together and watched as the first years and Jess were brought into the hall by Professor McGonagall. They all looked, if it was possible, even wetter than the students sat down.

'Hey there she is,' said James enthusiastically, waving at Jess. She didn't seem to notice him; she was looking nervously at the hat as it spoke.

'Yeah great spot Prongs, considering she is about a foot taller than the rest of them' said Sirius sarcastically.

'Oh shut it Pads,' said James as they turned to watch some of the first years get sorted.

'Brady, Patrick' a smaller than usual, mousey looking boy stumbled up to the hat and placed it on his head,

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat, and Patrick ran gratefully to the Hufflepuff table to cheers and applause.

'So Remus, prefect?' Noted Bree, looking at his badge, he nodded. 'So is Lily.'

'Yeah I saw' replied Remus, smiling at Lily, 'think you're up to keeping all these lot in check?' He indicated Sirius, James, Peter and Bree who were failing to look innocent. Then they were all distracted as 'Curtis, John' became a Gryffindor. They all applauded the Sirius turned to James and asked,

'Who's Quidditch captain this year?'

'Dunno, bet its Logan though.'

'Logan Jackson?' Bree piped up, 'he's gorgeous,' she gushed, looking around for confirmation from Lily,

'Who? Logan? Yeah he's pretty hot I guess' said Lily.

That got James' attention.

'What you think so too?' he asked indignantly.

'Yeah, I mean he's alright.'

'Shh guys its Jess' turn' said Remus and they all turned to see Jess walking up to the hat. She sat down and it barely touched her head before it shouted,

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Well that's alright then!' Cried James as they all cheered and Jess walked over to them, looking quite relieved.

'He guys budge up!' she said reaching where they were sat. James immediately moved up, pushing Peter aside to make room between himself and Sirius, which Jess sat down in gratefully.

Albus Dumbledore then stood up and addressed the hall.

'To all the new students, welcome, and to the old students, welcome back! As you may know from reading the paper, Professor Roberts was killed in a Death Eater raid on his town. I would like to say that while we all mourn his passing; we need to look to the future. So may I please welcome to you, the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dobson.'

Everyone applauded as a rugged looking man stood up and waved a hand as acknowledgement.

'He looks like he's been in the wars,' Said Lily.

'…furthermore I would like to remind students that night time wanderings are strictly forbidden and advise you all to stay in your common rooms at curfew, which is being re-enforced at 10:30pm. Otherwise have a good year and tuck in!' Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables were suddenly filled with food.

'Damm. I hate that curfew!' complained Sirius to James as they ate. 'I swear they just do it to annoy me'

'Yes Sirius,' remarked Jess sarcastically, 'I'm sure that is exactly why they do it. All for one guy's inconvenience.'

'Well it feels like it anyway' grumbled Sirius.

When they had all eaten as much as they could, the food vanished and Dumbledore stood again.

'Right all of you, it's been a long day, so off to bed!' he said. At once there was a bustle of movement and Jess turned to see Professor McGonagall beckoning her over.

'See you in a bit guys' she said, making her way over to the staff table.

'Ah, miss Masen,' said Professor McGonagall

'Hi Professor,'

'We have a small problem. Unfortunately the Gryffindor girl's dormitories are, at the moment, all occupied. So I'm afraid that you will have to share a dormitory with the 5th year boys; Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.'

Jess smiled, 'that's fine with me professor, I've met them already and they seem like nice guys.'

'Hmm,' Professor McGonagall said tersely, 'well Mr. Lupin is a prefect at any rate so any questions should be directed at him. Your things are already in your new room. So I shall see you tomorrow.'

'Okay Professor, thanks.' Said Jess, then turning she followed the crowd of Gryffindor's out of the hall and up the marble staircase. She marvelled at the sheer size of Hogwarts and thought that she could easily get lost in here if she wasn't careful. Arriving at a portrait of the Fat Lady, the 7th year prefect turned and said,

'For those listening, the password is Niffler. Have a nice night.'

The portrait swung open and Jess followed the younger students through the portrait hole. The common room was busy, but Jess could see it contained lots of comfy looking armchairs and a couple of long settees. There was a roaring log fire on one side of the room and, sat around this Jess spotted the Marauders, Lily and Bree, and a crowd of other girls who all seemed to be vying for the attention of Sirius and James. Jess walked over and sank into an armchair next to Lily before asking,

'What's the deal with all those girls?'

'They're like Sirius and James' fan club,' replied Lily, 'they are all obsessed with the two guys and most of them don't seem to care that they will just end up broken hearted and tossed aside.'

'Yeah but we all know that James only has eyes for one girl around here,' said Remus looking pointedly at Lily. Evidently he had been listening.

'What? You Lil?' asked Jess incredulously.

'Yeah,' Lily said grudgingly, 'He's nice and all but he gets really… obsessive. Its strange really cause he can obviously be an alright guy but he just doesn't act like it most of the time.'

'Yeah that and you reject him publicly like, every day!' Said Bree.

'Well that's his own fault for asking me out everyday in public!' responded Lily. Just then James turned to them and said loudly,

'Sorry girls, but you all should know that my heart belongs to my Lily flower and no-one else.'

'See,' said Lily exasperatedly. Jess, Remus and Bree just laughed.

'Anyway Jess, where are you sleeping? Our dormitory doesn't have an extra bed in.' remarked Bree.

'Oh, McGonagall said I had to bunk with the guys cause there weren't any spare beds.'

'Sounds err, lovely.' Laughed Bree. 'Well you'll make a lot of enemies rather quickly from that lot' she indicated the group of girls who seemed to be dispersing as Jess saw Sirius and James stand up and stretch.

'Right then Prongs,' said Sirius, 'time for bed I think. Always leave them wanting more. You coming Moony? Wormtail?'

Jess looked round confusedly. Who were Prongs, Moony and Wormtail? Then her question was answered as James, Remus and Peter all voiced their agreement. James caught her confused glances.

'tell you later' he mouthed at her.

'Come on Jess, dormitory's this way' said Remus, leading her toward one of the spiral staircases. 'night girls.'

'Night Remus'

'Yeah see you tomorrow'

Jess waved goodnight at the girls as she was guided by Remus up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a circular room with 5 beds in it. Each bed was a four poster with red hangings. James, Peter and Sirius were already lounging on three of the beds and Remus pointed to one of the beds before saying,

'That's yours over there.'

'What's she doing here?' asked Sirius. 'Don't tell me you've managed to pull already Remus!' He laughed easily.

Jess glared at him, 'no, I actually have to sleep up here, or did you not notice the extra trunk?'

'Alright alright, calm down darlin' was Sirius' reply.

'How come your staying in this dorm Jess?' asked James.

'Cause there aren't any spare beds in the girls dorms.'

'Oh right okay then, well welcome to the dorm I guess. Oh you should know, girls are allowed in the boys dorms but guys aren't allowed in the girls rooms.'

'Erm, okay' said Jess, not catching the relevance of that remark, 'so what was with the weird nicknames before?'

'What weird nicknames?' asked Sirius sharply.

'Moony, Prongs and Wormtail, I assume that's Remus, Peter and James but which is which and why?'

'It doesn't matter.' Said Sirius before any of the others could say anything.

There was an akward silence. Then Jess said,

'Okay well I'm gonna get changed. In a bit'

When they had all changed and brushed their teeth they settled into bed.

'Oh yeah, Jess do you play Quidditch?' asked James.

'Yeah I do a bit why?'

'Just cause there's trials soon, I thought you might want to try out. Me and Sirius are on the team. He's a beater and I'm seeker.'

'Yeah sounds alright. I like to play chaser, are there any spots open?'

'Yeah two of the chasers left last year so we need new blood' said Sirius.

'Cool well I guess I'll try out then.'

'I'll get Logan to put your name down.'

'Thanks. Night'

'Night Jess'

'Night Remus, Night Peter.'

'mmmm night'

'yeah see you tomorrow'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

The next week or so were spent with Jess getting to know her lessons, teachers and other students. She quickly came to realise that she was quite advanced in most subjects, due to her mothers teaching. So instead she spent her time getting to know the people in her house and year. The marauders, lily and Bree were all really helpful toward her which was good as some of the other girls were, for whatever reason, often unpleasant toward her. The other three girls in 5th year Gryffindor were some of these. Kayleigh, whom she had met on the train, seemed to be the ringleader and her puppets, Sammi and Kelsi, were just as bad. Lily said they were clearly jealous of her spending so much time with Sirius and James but Jess couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it.

However she didn't have much time to worry about it as Quidditch trials were fast approaching and James had agreed to help her practice beforehand. On the Saturday morning of the trials, her and James headed out early for some last minute flying practice. They were just racing round the pitch when they heard a whistle.

'James! Get down here now!' a voice cried.

'James turned to look, 'that's Logan,' he said to Jess, 'we'd better go'

They flew down to Logan. Jess had seen him around but up close she had to admit that he was extremely attractive; a sixth year, he was well built and muscular, and with his scruffy brown hair and chiselled looks, he could have been a model. He had a likeable quality about him though, that made you want to smile, and that was what Jess found herself doing as she greeted him.

'Jess Masen,'

'Hi Jess, I'm Logan Jackson. I'm the new Quidditch captain. Good luck.' He flashed a charming smile at her as she walked to stand by the other trialists. They included one of the girls in the year below Jess in Gryffindor, Esmee, Jess thought her name was. She was petite, with caramel hair and a certain innocence about her. Jess smiled at her in greeting as she took her place.

Logan and the existing Gryffindor team stood together opposite them. It seemed Logan and Sirius were beaters and James was obviously the seeker. The other two boys were in 6th and 7th year. Jess wasn't sure of their names but they seemed to be a chaser and a keeper. This meant that they were only trialling for two spots. Both chasers. And there were about 20 applicants. Jess was suddenly nervous.

Logan had all of them start by doing a simple flying test to see how well they could fly. They had to weave in and out of each other and try to avoid the current team members, who were carrying golf balls. If you were hit by a golf ball you were out. Some of the applicants quickly proved inept at this and after a few minutes there was only Jess, Esmee and two guys still in. As Jess dodged another golf ball, she heard a yell as one of the guys was hit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him flying to the ground. She turned and narrowly missed a golf ball thrown by Sirius. Then Logan blew the whistle and called everyone in.

'Okay now we're gonna do some 3 on 3…'

'That didn't go too badly,' Jess remarked to James and Sirius as they walked back up to the common room afterward.

'Not too badly?' Echoed Sirius. 'Jess you were easily the best one there. Better than half the existing team!'

'Thanks but I highly doubt that.'

Sirius and James exchanged a look but continued walking before James said,

'I saw Logan watching you before, I think someone's got an admirer!'

'Shush James,' said Jess, punching his arm, 'he was just being nice was all.'

'Yeah right, he was checkin you out!'

'Shut up no he wasn't!'

'Was'

'Wasn't'

'Was'

'Wasn-'

'ALRIGHT! Both of you shut it before I hex you!' cried Sirius.

'Okayy,'

'Yeah chill out man'

Jess and James looked at each other and burst into laughter as Sirius glared and stomped off ahead of them toward the common room. Jess turned to James.

'I feel mean now, thanks genius.'

'Hey all I was saying-'

'I know what you were saying and I don't believe you.'

'Yeah well we'll see when he asks you to Hogsmede next month.'

'hmpf'

'Great comeback there hon'

They reached the common room just as Jess was contemplating murder.

'Hey guys, Sirius said it went well,' said Lily as they walked in.

'Yeah it went okay, thanks Lil,' smiled Jess, 'we have to wait til next week to see who got in though.'

'I'm sure you did fine Jess.' Replied Lily encouragingly.

'Mmmm… Where did Sirius go?' asked Jess, looking around, but Sirius was nowhere to be seen. Remus laughed drily,

'He was last seen waltzing off to meet some girl from Ravenclaw. Doubt he'll be back for a while.'

Jess' eyes narrowed slightly before she turned back to the conversation where James was unsuccessfully trying to get Lily to go to Hogsmede with him.

'Aw come on Lilyflower, it's just one day.'

'No means no Potter! Now leave me alone I have a potions essay to finish.'

'Awwww crap I forgot about that! Now I've got work too. Oooh I know! We can do it together!'

Jess, Bree and Remus laughed at the expression on Lily's face at this remark and then quailed under the look she shot them. Bree coughed hastily,

'Lily how about you, me and Jess go do our essays in the library and Remus can stay here and help James.'

James looked crestfallen, Lily triumphant. Jess had already finished her essay but went along with it to keep the peace. As the girls were leaving they passed a rumpled Sirius, looking very pleased with himself.

'Ladies, Jess' He said teasingly.

'Shush you, just because I'm better at Quidditch!' replied Jess.

'Yeah you wish!'

'Don't have to babe, it's already true. You look like you had fun.'

'Meh, she was alright. You know I already said, if you're jealous…'

'Oh yeah, cause all I could wish for in life is to be another notch on your bedpost!'

'Well it _is _an admirable dream,'

'Oh well in that case… No.'

With that Jess hurried to catch up to Lily and Bree, leaving Sirius in her wake again. He walked into the common room.

'You alright mate? You look a bit dazed.' Remarked Remus.

'Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine, I just can't seem to win in an argument with that girl.'

'What girl?'

'Jess'

Yeah, she's quick, well, faster than you two at any rate!' Joked Remus. James looked affronted.

'Don't look so hurt James, you know it's true,' continued Remus amusedly.

'Fine, anyway, it's the full moon next week, what are we going to do about Jess?' Asked James, 'We only managed to escape last time because she was feeling ill herself and was in the hospital wing.'

'I know, it's not gonna be easy,' remarked Sirius, 'Do you think there's anyway we can convince her to go to bed really early and then sneak out?'

'Yeah right!'

'Right,' said Remus, 'lets all think of a plan and we can choose the best one next week.' He then went back to checking James' essay, while James and Sirius looked at each other worriedly.

Meanwhile the girls were in the library. They had long since given up on essay writing and were now discussing boys.

'Come on Lil, you have to admit James Potter is at least a bit good looking,' said Bree.

'No way Bree, he's a total Jerk and I can't stand him! He's not so bad when the others are around to dilute his arrogance, not that Sirius is ever much help, but the other two at least!'

'Lily your in denial, James is lovely,' said Jess, smirking.

'Well if you like him so much, you date him!' retorted Lily.

'Nah, he's not my type.' replied Jess easily. 'He's too... lanky'

'Lanky?' Jess nodded and grinned, 'So go on then, what is your type exactly?' asked Bree.

'I dunno, strong, muscles, hot!' laughed Jess and the other two joined in. 'Well we all know your type Bree, I believe you are currently harbouring feelings for a certain Mr. Lupin?'

'What?' spluttered Bree, 'what on earth would make you say that?'

'Oh come on Bree, you're well into him!' Lily joined in, 'And he obviously likes you too! I mean come on!'

'What?'

'Yeah , he talks about you al the time on prefect rounds.' Said Lily. She and Jess exchanged a glance as Bree tried to look unbothered by this. 'Oh come on Bree, you can't deny that you like him!'

'Okay, fine, I like him. So what?' admitted Bree defensively. 'He's just so sweet. And he's pretty good looking too. But it's not like really obvious or anything.'

'Awwww, that's so cute!' squealed Lily excitedly. 'We have to get you two together! Jess can dig around a bit with the guys and I'll try to talk to him on rounds.'

Jess nodded enthusiastically. 'Yeah you two would be a really cute couple!'

Just then a tall, greasy looking boy walked over to them. He had black, badly kept hair and a hooked nose. Bree saw him coming and instantly turned away in disgust. Jess could see that he was a Slytherin, was he coming over to cause trouble?

He nodded at Jess and Bree before turning to Lily, 'Hey Lily, sorry I haven't seen you in while, been busy you know?'

'Yeah well you didn't seem too busy to hex that fourth year the other day Sev. Your changing, and I don't think I like what your becoming.' replied Lily frostily. The boy looked hurt.

'That wasn't... You weren't meant to see that.' He said but Lily cut him off.

'I _wasn't meant to see?_Oh well that makes it soooo much better doesn't it? You know what, I can't even look at you right now so just go away Sev!'

He looked for a moment as if he was going to say something but then clenched his jaw, turned and stalked out of the library, glaring at some third year Hufflepuff's on the way past.

'That's Severus Snape.' Explained Bree as Lily packed up their things. 'He's a bit weird but he's always liked Lily so I put up with him.'

'He looks like he could really use some shampoo.' Remarked Jess.

'Tell me about it,' said Lily. 'Not to mention some soap!'

They all laughed again and that earned them a disproving glare from Madam Pince, the librarian. They exchanged glances and that set them off again. This time Madam Pince came over to them.

'Silence! This is a Library!' she screeched. Laughing even harder, they all ran out of the library with her shooting them death glares as they went.

_Please review!_

_I'll give you a cookie, with the marauder of your choice as icing!_

_And Ang – I'm basing it on both, but mainly the books, I just didn't know where James played and it fits my story that he plays seeker :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, nothing is mine, except Jess, Bree and Logan 3

The following week presented no new problems for the girls due to the fact that they were on top of work and was comfortable with the ever deteriorating weather. However the marauders were growing increasingly worried as the full moon loomed over them and none of them had yet thought of a way to get out of the dormitory and back without alerting Jess. But on the day of the full moon, Jess surprised them all by heading up to bed early, claiming she was tired.

'Great,' said Sirius to the others, 'now we don't have to come up with a crap lie as to where we're all sneaking off to.'

'We should get going in a bit anyway,' added Peter, 'Remus will be heading down shortly with madam Pomfrey.'

'Give it an hour or so yet Wormtail,' said James, 'anyway I haven't finished Dobson's work yet so I won't be moving for a bit.'

'James do you ever actually do your work?' asked Sirius, laughing.

'You're one to talk. How do you manage to get all your work done and hook up with about twenty girls a day?'

'Brains, Prongs, brains,' laughed Sirius.

James grumbled something about unfairness and went back to his roll of parchment. Peter got out a muggle studies essay and began checking over it to pass the time and Sirius looked around the emptying common room, bored.

Jess wasn't asleep. She was in bed, but fully clothed and she wasn't tired at all. She had decided to take a midnight stroll but didn't want to tell the guys. So she had retired to bed early in the hope that she could sneak out when the boys came up to bed. However they never came. The night dragged on and still nothing. The moonlight shone through the window and bathed the room in a milky glow and Jess decided she'd had enough. She got up and crept down the stairs into the common room, intending to slip past the boys silently. They weren't there. She looked round the empty common room, confused, where had they gone? Assuming that they were out setting up some prank against the Slytherins, Jess slipped out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. She didn't see any teachers or ghosts on her way but she was constantly on edge, as if she expected McGonagall to appear at any moment. Thankfully she made it out of the castle and into the grounds, where she wandered more freely along to a tree by the lake. She sat down there and looked up at the stars, thinking.

After a while, Jess was unsure of the exact time, but she thought it was about 2am, she heard a howl from the forest behind her. She stood up cautiously and pulled out her wand. She could see a dark shape moving toward her from the forest, casting 'lumos', she squinted into the night and saw a gigantic wolf bounding toward her. As it got closer she could see that it wasn't a wolf, but a werewolf, teeth bared in a snarl as it rushed at her. Instinct took over and she relaxed her mind, delving deep into her subconscious. She felt the familiar tingling along her arms and legs as they changed, growing fur and shortening. Her body lengthened and she felt the familiar tail grow. A second before the wolf jumped at her, she leapt to the side, now a stealthy lioness. From the corner of her eye, she saw a huge black bear like dog running out of the trees, followed closely by a Stag, with a rat clinging to its shoulder. They charged the werewolf as it righted itself and the dog nipped its flank, before turning and running back into the forest. The werewolf took off in pursuit.

The stag turned to Jess and looked her in the eyes for a long time before following the dog and wolf. Jess debated for a second then gave chase to the stag, back into the forest. The rat squeaked from the stag's shoulder and the stag glanced over its shoulder at Jess, and then sped up in fear. Jess stopped. She would follow its scent later. It wouldn't be hard to track the strange team of animals so she crawled behind a bush to think.

Obviously one of the staff or students was a werewolf. She didn't really know who but thought the absence of the marauders that night wasn't just a coincidence. And the stag, dog and rat were another mystery entirely. She had looked at the animagus register previously and couldn't recall anyone on the list being any of those animals. So that was out. She also highly doubted that the animals were human transfigurations. That just left them being actual animals. Jess didn't believe that either. They had all seemed so human and when the stag had looked at her she knew it had a high intelligence that normal stag's would not have at all. She felt very confused and decided to track them to find out. Making sure she went slowly, Jess crept out of her hiding place and followed the trail of the animals through the forest to a desolate old shack on a hill. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon and Jess heard a long mournful howl from inside the shack. She ran up to it and slipped inside through a gap in a wall. Creeping toward the noise she stopped outside a room. She peeked round the doorway and stopped in shock.

Inside the room, the werewolf was turning back into human form, howling in pain as it did so. Jess was startled to see Remus Lupin's form emerging. She looked round the room and saw the Stag, dog and rat all exchange a look then change. From seeing Remus, Jess could already guess who the others were and it came as no shock to her when Peter, James and Sirius stood up a second later, brushing dirt off their clothes. They rushed over to help Remus up and Jess caught a snippet of conversation.

'…not a bad night all in all… not seen a lioness around here…'

'…look for it sometime…'

She had to make a decision there and then. Should she reveal herself to the guys or wait and hope they wouldn't realise that it was her. Just as she was deciding, James spotted her watching them.

'Guys!' he exclaimed, pointing at her.

'Holy…' said Sirius, 'Quick, wands!'

Jess knew that it would not be a good idea to get into a fight with three wizards, so she took a step into the room and quickly changed back into human form, standing up as she changed. The four boys all stared at her with open mouths.

'…'

'Jess?' asked Sirius incredulously.

Later, when they had all snuck back up to the castle (Remus to the hospital wing) and into their dorm, James, Sirius and Peter turned on Jess.

'Okay, 1. What the hell were you doing out at night? 2. What's with the whole lioness thing? And 3. Why didn't you tell us?' asked James.

'Woah! I'm not the only one who needs to talk!' Jess retorted, 'you guys never thought to tell me that Remus was a werewolf?'

'So what if he is?' said Sirius angrily, 'don't tell me. You don't want to share a dorm with someone who is a werewolf!'

'That's not it at all Sirius! I just don't appreciate being kept in the dark!'

'Well you didn't say anything to us about your being a friggin lion!'

'Okay both of you CALM DOWN!' said James. 'Right, Jess we will go first, then you can tell us everything. That way, no one is kept in the dark.'

Jess sat on her bed, glowering at Sirius. He did the same.

'Okay,' said James, 'Well obviously Remus is a werewolf. He was bitten as a child and every month, at the full moon, he is taken to the Shrieking Shack to transform. In second year we found out about this and decided that we couldn't let him do this on his own. So the three of us became animagi.' Jess looked impressed with this. 'It took us nearly three years to do, but over the summer, we all managed it. We never registered though because its too much effort and paperwork and we wanted to keep it a secret anyway. I'm a stag, Sirius is a dog and Peter is a rat.'

'So is that why you have those nicknames?' asked Jess.

'Yeah,' replied Peter, 'James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony and I'm Wormtail.'

Jess nodded. She understood now why they had done this, and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of how close they were. Then Sirius turned to her,

'So, now you know.' He still looked angry. Jess was a bit confused, then she realised. He was worried she wouldn't accept Remus for what he was.

'Yeah, I know. And just so you know, I think it's a terrible thing that Remus has been inflicted with this. He of all people doesn't deserve this.' A short silence followed her words, then Sirius smiled weakly at her, 'Sorry if I was a bit mean, we're all just so protective of Remus. It's really hard for him.'

'I know and I'm sorry.'

'Okay Jess, now it's your turn,' said James. They all looked at her expectantly and Jess knew they wouldn't accept any less than the whole truth.

'Well there's not much to tell really. Basically I've been able to change ever since I first got my wand. I have no idea why though. I never told anyone, partly because it was my secret and it wasn't something I really wanted to share, but mostly because I was afraid that if people found out I would be tested and all sorts. I mean, it's not normal, what I can do is it?' She looked worried about something and the boys could guess what. They exchanged looks, and then Sirius got up and moved to sit next to Jess, who was looked increasingly more and more shattered.

'It's okay, we won't tell anyone.' He said comfortingly, putting his arm around her. 'And if you like, I'll fill Remus in' She looked up gratefully, 'Thanks.' Then she yawned and leant into him and within 5 seconds, was fast asleep against his side. Sirius lay her down on her bed, and then turned to the other two. Peter, he saw was already climbing into bed and James was following suit. He yawned as Peter set his muggle alarm to wake them up 15 minutes before their first lesson that morning.

'I still hate the part where we only get about and hour and a half's sleep' grumbled James, before turning over to sleep. Sirius could already hear Peter's snores and he closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had occurred that night incredulously.

The four of them were woken what felt like only seconds later by a shrill beeping. James, Jess and Peter all rolled over and tried to ignore it, but Sirius grudgingly got out of bed and turned the alarm off, yawning.

'Come on lazy arses! We got Potions with the Slytherins in 15 minutes and Sluggy will kill us if we're late.'

'Unhhh…' Was James' reply.

'Right then,' said Sirius, getting his wand out, 'You asked for it.' With that he cast 'aguamenti' and a jet of water streamed into James' face. James jumped out of bed, shaking his head like a dog and spaying droplets of water everywhere.

'James! Stop it!' Cried Jess, tumbling out of bed, 'you got water on my face!'

'Come on you lot! We've got ten minutes to make it to Potions!' Sirius reminded them as Peter fell out of bed with a squeak.

They rushed around, getting ready. Jess stole the bathroom and came out 8 minutes later, looking completely refreshed, with her hair up in an artfully messy bun and her make up and clothes perfected. The three boys looked at her in shock.

'How did you do that in... 8 minutes?' asked Sirius incredulously. The boys were all dressed in crumpled uniforms, their hair sticking up wildly. (Though in James' case, this wasn't unusual.)

'Years of practice, my scruffy little friends.' Replied Jess, laughing at them. 'Come on, we've got Potions in two minutes!' With that she strolled out of the dormitory, the boys exchanged looks, and followed her out.

When they arrived at the potions lab, they saw that the whole class was not seated and chattering as usual but stood up against the far wall with their bags. Slughorn turned as the 3 boys and Jess entered and smiled jovially.

'Come in, come in. If you could all just stand by that wall over there… We're staring a new project that is going to last us til Halloween!'

They went over to stand with Bree and Lily. Then Slughorn turned to the class with a hat in his hand.

'I've written down all your names, and put them in this hat. I will call out you name and the name of the people you will be working with for this project. Okay… Sirius Black! Your team leader number one, and in your group…' He extracted 5 pieces of parchment from the hat, 'Kelsi Dover,' Kelsi stood up and walked over to Sirius, fluttering her eyelashes as she went, 'Miranda Evigan,' a tall, Slytherin girl stood and with a look of distaste, crossed the room, 'Collin Avery,' an unpleasant looking Slytherin made his was over, smiling slightly at Miranda, 'Severus Snape,' Snape looked extremely unhappy about this, as did Sirius, 'and Jessica Masen.' Jess stood, and walked over. Sirius was looking relieved, Kelsi annoyed and the three Slytherins seemed unbothered.

The other groups were; Lily, a Slytherin boy called Evan Rosier, Peter, Kayleigh and, much to Lily's distaste, James. The final group was; Remus, Bree (Jess and Lily exchanged looks), and 2 Slytherin girls called Justine Rookwood and Emily Crowe. James especially was looking pleased with his group, Snape was watching him distastefully and Lily was trying to ignore his endless chatter in her ear, to no avail.

'Right then, you've got your groups,' said Slughorn as the chatter died away, 'and your project is to make the most interesting potion you can over the next month. Nothing dangerous. On Halloween day we shall test them and see which is most effective. Your three team leaders are Mr. Black, Miss. Evans and Miss. Rookwood. What they say goes.' There were grumblings, mainly from Snape and Evan Rosier. 'Now, I want teamwork. The group who comes up with the best and most effective potion will win a special prize! Get to it!'

The three groups looked at each other doubtfully. Jess glanced round at her group before Sirius said,

'Okay, what potion are we going to make?'

'How about the draught of living death?' Asked Snape icily. Sirius ignored him.

'Now, I was thinking something like elixir of euphoria, or maybe some Amortentia?' He raised his eyebrows suggestively at the girls. Jess held his gaze, unimpressed, as did Miranda but Kelsi blushed and giggled. Avery looked at her, before saying,

'Yeah, Amortentia, then maybe you could actually hold onto a girl Black?'

'Well maybe you could use it to actually get a girl, Avery?'

'Dumbass, he has a girlfriend,' said Miranda scathingly. Sirius looked taken aback, 'He's going out with Justine. Pay attention Black'

'Miranda, Black never pays attention to anything that isn't dancing around half naked in front of him, you should know that,' added Snape acidly.

'Wash your mouth out Snivelly!' Cried Sirius, pulling his wand out. Snape reacted quickly, holding his wand up too, but before they could do anything, Jess disarmed both of them and glared at them.

'If you lot are finished with all this crap, we actually have to decide on a potion, or didn't you notice everyone else leave?'

The boys all looked round, confused. Everyone else had indeed, left.

'Fine.' Said Sirius. 'Lets just say we're doing Amortentia and get out of here.' He turned to inform Slughorn of this and Jess gave him and Snape their wands back. Snape glared at her.

'Don't know what you think makes you so special, you filthy half-blood.' He spat. Jess just looked at him coolly. Then she picked up her bag and left the classroom with Sirius and Kelsi.

Later, in the common room, Sirius was filling James in on his argument with Snape.

'Wash your mouth out? I like that one!' laughed James. 'Think we should remember that!'

'Do you think you guys could maybe try not getting into a fight with the Slytherin's this week?' asked Jess. James and Sirius looked at each other.

'No!' they laughed.

'Whatever, just don't drag me down with you.'

'Whatever you say doll.'

Remus rolled his eyes at Jess. She laughed.

'Sooooo, Remus, you gonna ask anyone to the next Hogsmede?' asked Sirius, waggling his eyebrows at Remus. Jess suddenly looked up, interested, 'Oooh, Remus likes someone. Who is it?'

Remus blushed,' no one'

'Riiight, so that's why you blushed and just looked over at Bree. Yeah I did see that.'

'Oh shut up.' But Sirius and James looked interested now,

'Bree? As in Brianna Jones, Bree?'

Just then, a tall, gangly sixth year walked up to them. Jess remembered his name, Will something, he was one of the Chasers on the Quidditch team.

'Hey guys,' he said to Sirius and James, 'Logan just posted the new team list on the board, you should check it out.'

The two boys looked at each other, then at Jess excitedly before rushing over to the board. Jess fought her way over to where a throng of people were all straining to get a look at the newest poster. It read

**New Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

**Keeper: **Thom Peterson

**Chaser 1: **Will Riley

**Chaser 2: **Jess Masen

**Chaser 3: **Esmee Lewis

**Beater 1: **Logan Jackson (C)

**Beater 2: **Sirius Black

**Seeker: **James Potter

**First practice is next Monday evening. 5pm.**

Jess gave a small whoop of excitement. She had made the team! She saw James and Sirius fighting their way over to her but they were beaten by Logan Jackson, who stepped in front of them.

'Hey Jess, congratulations.' He smiled down at her. She met his gaze, and found herself lost in his deep brown eyes. She remembered how devilishly attractive he was, and simultaneously forgot how to speak.

'Thanks. You too…' He looked confused. 'I mean… you picked the team so obviously you're on it… ummm… can I start again?' He laughed at her and said,

'Nah, I kind of like it. Just try and answer my next question without completely confusing me yeah?'

'Ermm.. okayyy, depends what it is though' she smiled.

'Do you want to go to Hogsmede with me next month?' He looked suddenly more nervous. Jess smiled again and caught sight of James and Sirius behind Logan. James was mouthing 'I told you so' with weird hand gestures and Sirius was looking smug. Jess rolled her eyes at them.

'Erm.. What's with the rolling your eyes. If you don't want to go just say,' Logan sounded hurt.

'Oh god no! Sorry! I would love to go. It's just those two being idiots behind you!' She indicated to Sirius and James, who were now trying to look nonchalant. Logan laughed, but he looked relieved.

'So I believe that was a yes? And in a coherent sentence? I'm privileged,' he smirked at her.

'Shush you. But erm… yeah that was a yes,' she blushed slightly, 'you know, if you want to… what am I talking about of course you want to… you're the one who asked _me…_' she saw him laughing again, 'Okay and now I stop talking.'

'No I like your talking, it's cute.' He said, 'So I'll see you around?'

'Yeah, around, or at practice, you know, whenever.' She said. He smiled back at her once more, then turned to find his friends, casually shoving Sirius into James and onto the floor on his way past. Jess smiled amusedly.

'Haha!' crowed James from the floor, 'You see! I told you he would ask you out!'

'Yeah, whatever.' Dismissed Jess, helping them up. She couldn't help the blush that started to spread across her cheeks again though and Sirius spotted it.

'Awwww you like him!' he said condescendingly. 'That's so sweet!' Him and James started laughing until Jess punched them both on the arm and, rolling her eyes, went to find Lily and Bree.

Lily and Bree were both overly excited at Jess' upcoming date.

'I still can't believe how stupid I sounded! I mean I could barely string a sentence together!'

'Jess, he still wants to go out with you, don't worry about it!' soothed Lily.

'I'm soooo jealous of you!' complained Bree. 'I mean, Logan freaking Jackson!'

'What? I thought you liked Remus?' said Jess, feeling a bit worried. If Bree decided she wanted Logan, there was no way he would look at her again. Bree was stunning and her legs went on for miles!

'Yeah, I do, by the way say it louder, I think there were some dung beetles in the dungeons who didn't hear you! But Logan is still pretty damm fine!' she giggled.

'Speaking of, how's it going with you-know-who anyway?' asked Lily.

'Erm… its okay I guess. I mean we talk a lot and we flirt, its just I don't think he's going to ever act on it. I don't know.'

'Jess can talk to him later and find out what's going on. Can't you Jess?' Lily prompted.

'What? Oh, yeah, sure thing hon. He likes you though, it's obvious.'

Bree smiled at her gratefully, 'Thanks Jess, but I'm not so sure.'

'No worries, and trust me.'

Jess yawned, 'anyhow… It's late and I should get some sleep'

'Jess it's barely half 9. Are you sure your okay?'

'Yeah just absolutely shattered. See you tomorrow girls, and I'll talk to Remus when he's feeling better.'

'Okay, thanks, see you.'

_I love writing this!_

_You know what else I love? Reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: :( I own nothing, except Jess, Bree and Logan :)

Remus wasn't out of the hospital wing until the following Saturday. According to James this wasn't irregular; he often needed a few days to get over the transformation. Jess was looking for an opportunity to talk to him about Bree, she was getting increasingly anxious about then Hogsmede trip that was now only a week away and didn't want to be going on her own. Lily had been asked by a 7th year Ravenclaw and Jess was obviously going with Logan.

'I mean, I would go with the guys,' said Bree, on Saturday afternoon. The three girls were in the library, doing some research for their Transfiguration assignments, 'but Sirius will find a girl in the first five minutes, James will spend the whole time stalking Lily and it could end up being really awkward with just me, Remus and Peter.'

'Breathe, Bree,' said Jess, not looking up from her essay, 'Remus has only just come out of the hospital wing, the two of you have barely spoken yet. There's loads of time for him to ask you. And, I'll speak to him later on anyway.'

'How do you plan to do that with James and Sirius always about?' Asked Lily.

'Oh easy,' Jess replied, 'I'll just ask him for help on my Muggle studies work. Neither of them will bother to be interested and I know that they've both already done the essay.'

'Clever,' commented Lily, Bree looked less anxious. They were silent for a minute, before Lily asked,

'Jess, did you put in the consequences of unsuccessfully transfiguring your Cacti?'

'I haven't yet, but I still need another three inches.' Replied Jess. 'Ugh, does McGonagall really hate us or something, this homework is vile.'

'All homework is vile!' commented Bree. Then, rolling up her parchment she announced, 'finished!'

'No way have you finished Bree!' Said Lily, 'You only had about five inches a moment ago. McGonagall said we need a foot long essay.'

'Yeah I know.' Replied Bree cheerfully, 'But for now I am forgoing homework and going for a stroll down to the kitchens!' she tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the library.

Jess threw down her quill.

'You know what? I agree, homework is vile, and there's still a little bit of sun left. I'm going to see if James wants to go flying.'

'Fine then.' Snapped Lily, '_I'll _stay and finish the work.'

'Lils come on. You need a break. We've been at this for hours!'

'I know but I only need one more inch! I'll see you back at the common room later, okay?'

'Alright. See you later. Don't get an aneurysm from working too hard!'

Later on, Jess, James and Sirius were out at the Quidditch pitch. Jess had gone to ask James and they had run into Sirius on their way down to the pitch. Lily was still in the library and Peter was off somewhere. Remus was just sitting down in the common room when Bree walked in. She sat down in the armchair next to his and grinned at him, offering a chocolate frog.

'Hey, you're looking better. Want a frog?'

'Thanks.' He said gratefully, accepting the frog off her.

_She's beautiful her eyes are so stunning and she's always really nice to everyone,_ he thought to himself, as he bit into the frog, _if it wasn't for my condition I might ask her out. Not that she would ever go out with me…_

He noticed Bree was looking at him thoughtfully.

'Everything okay?' He asked.

'What? Oh yeah, fine,' she replied. Then, taking a deep breath, she said, 'Listen, Remus. I know I'm not supposed to do this. It's supposed to be you, but I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?'

She said all of this very fast and in one breath, and then looked exceedingly anxious and worried. Remus was shocked. Him? Brianna Jones wanted go out with him? He had thought that someone as beautiful as her would have gone for Sirius or James. Certainly she had flirted with both boys in the past. But now it turned out she wanted him instead. He suddenly realised she was waiting for an answer. He smiled at her.

'Yes. That would be lovely.' She looked relieved and positively beamed at him. 'I was trying to build up the courage to ask _you _actually.' He continued, 'To be honest, I really like you too…' he trailed off awkwardly but she shocked him again by leaning toward him, closing her eyes. His heart started pounding as he leant toward her, also closing his eyes. Their lips were millimetres away from each other…

'I TOLD YOU I WAS AWESOME!' Sirius announced himself rather grandly as he burst into the common room, followed by Jess and James, who were not impressed. Remus and Bree jumped apart, quickly and Bree could feel herself blushing.

'Sirius it was one catch!' said James exasperatedly. 'And to be honest it wasn't even _that _brilliant!' He flopped down on the sofa by Remus and Bree's chairs and yawned. Jess followed, looking at Bree and Remus suspiciously both of who were bright red in the face and Remus was glaring at the boys. Bree could almost see her brain ticking as she worked it out. Suddenly she gasped and, getting up, whacked Sirius and James on the back of their heads, before grabbing Bree's hand and rushing her up the stairs toward the girl's dormitory.

'What was that about?' asked Sirius, disgruntled, as the twenty or so girls that had been watching him play Quidditch came through the portrait hole, giggling. He looked at Remus suspiciously. 'Why was she acting so weird?'

Remus looked embarrassed, 'Well… Before you came in… Bree and I… well, we were, erm… kind of about to erm…' Sirius looked impatient, 'Well, we were about to kiss!' He immediately went beet red and looked at his feet. James and Sirius looked gobsmacked, and then James said,

'Woo! Get in there Moony!'

Sirius punched him on the arm. 'Moony you dog! And Bree as well, she's one of the hottest girls in this place!'

'Thanks, Sirius,' Remus said drily.

Meanwhile, Jess had dragged Bree into the girls dormitory and shut the door before turning to her and saying,

'Oh my God! You two were so about to kiss! What happened? Did he ask you out? I want details!'

'Woah! Breathe! But yeah we were until Sirius ruined the moment! And no he didn't ask me out, I asked him.' Jess looked shocked, but also impressed.

'Wow, nice touch.' She commented. 'So are you going to Hogsmede together then next week?'

'Yeah.' Bree was smiling. Jess grinned, and then realised,

'Oh, we still need to tell Lily! She must be in the library still.' Just then they heard raised voices coming from the common room.

'NO POTTER! I will not come for a romantic stroll through the grounds with you!'

'But Lilykins…'

'Leave me ALONE!'

'You know you'll go out with me someday!'

'Yeah and pigs might fly! Your so OBNOXIOUS!'

'I think she's done in the library,' laughed Bree as Lily stormed into the room, 'Hey Lil, have a nice chat with James?'

Lily glared at them, then she softened and laughed. 'You guys could hear that, huh?'

'Lily the whole of Scotland could hear that!' Said Jess.

'Oh haha very funny' replied Lily.

'Anyways Lil we have news!' Said Jess excitedly.

'Oooh, what?'

Jess looked at Bree, who blushed again, before saying, 'I asked Remus to go to Hogsmede with me.'

Lily looked at them, then grinned, and said, 'Oh Bree! That's so sweet!'

'Yeah, now I just need to know what the hell to wear!'

'Don't we all,' chimed in Jess. 'I mean, it's going to be freezing, but we still all need to look good. All three of us have dates next week!'

Lily looked excited, 'I know! We can all turn out each other's wardrobes this week and find the perfect thing to wear on our dates!'

She ran off, looking rather happy with herself. Bree turned to Jess.

'You think she's on drugs?

'Oh yeah, definitely!'

The week went by rather quickly, Jess quickly found out how insufferable James and Sirius could be during Quidditch practice, where she only has to glance at Logan and they would both start nudging each other and winking; successfully making Jess blush each time. Logan also noticed this and seemed to enjoy finding the most pointless errands for the two boys. At the end of Thursday night's practice, while James and Sirius were emptying all the water bottles and depositing the brooms and balls in the broom cupboard, and the rest of the team were walking in to get changed, Jess found herself alone on the field with Logan.

'Thanks for sorting out James and Sirius,' she said, walking over to him, 'I've tried to hex them about five times already but they're too quick for me.'

'No worries,' he laughed, 'they were getting on everyone's nerves I think.'

She smiled up at him, 'Well thanks anyway.'

'Like I said its no problem, though you are quite cute when you're angry,' Jess scowled at this, 'just like that, actually,' Logan continued. Jess' scowl deepened, then catching his eye, she broke into a smile as he closed the gap between them, his arms encircling her waist. He leaned toward her and Jess felt a thrill of anticipation at what was about to happen, she closed her eyes, and felt the ghost of his lips lightly touch against hers and linger there for a second, and then he pulled away, smiling.

'See you on Saturday?'

She momentarily forgot how to speak, then composed herself and asked, 'what was all that about?'

Logan just smiled at her, then prompted, 'Saturday?'

'Yeah, I'll meet you in the entrance hall.' Jess felt confused as Logan smiled again before walking over to the changing rooms. She stood in the middle of the pitch for a minute, puzzling over what had just happened. Then out of nowhere a leaf started flying round her head, doing loop the loops. Jess pulled out her wand and with a flick, sent the leaf tumbling to the floor.

'Aw why ruin the moment?' asked Sirius from behind her. But Jess had already left to go and find Lily and Bree. Sirius turned to James,

'Mad. completely barking! Anyway I'm off to meet Gemma, see you around Prongsie!'

Back at the common room, Jess ran in, having not bothered to get changed. She quickly spotted Bree and Lily talking to Remus and Peter and ran over.

'Lily, Bree, we need to talk, now!'

Lily and Bree looked at each other, shrugged, then followed Jess out of the common room and up the stairs to their dorm. Jess explained what had happened at the Quidditch pitch, Lily seemed as confused as she did, but Bree was unperturbed.

'He's just doing it cause he can. He wants to make you crazy. He's a guy, its what they do.' She said in a placating tone.

'Hmmm, fine, but we all still need to decide what to wear, I mean it's in 2 days and Lil your patrolling tomorrow so we can't do it then!'

The girls spent the next hour deciding what Lily and Bree would wear, then, with Lily settling on dark blue skinny jeans, brown ankle boots, a green beaded top and her beige coat with a blue scarf, and Bree going for a tight fitting grey knit jumper dress and cream leggings and fur lined boots, they ran out of the room and went to raid Jess' wardrobe. After completely messing up the whole room and severely annoying Sirius, who brought a 4th year girl upstairs with him, only to be shooed out by the girls, Jess found an outfit; grey skinny jeans, tucked into black knee high boots, a long cream vest top emblazoned with butterflies in all different colours and a silvery grey coat.

'You should try a scarf too Jess,' remarked Bree, 'I mean it's going to be cold outside but warm inside.'

'Oooh how about a Gryffindor one? Cause Logan's the team captain and all.' asked Lily.

'Erm, I don't have a Gryffindor scarf,' said Jess, at that moment Sirius walked in again.

'Ladies,' he said, glaring at them before sitting down on his bed and getting a book out. Lily, Jess and Bree all exchanged looks.

'Hey Sirius,' said Jess, her voice layered with honeyed flattery, 'you know how you're the loveliest guy I know…'

Bree picked up the thread, '…do you think you could possibly let Jess have your scarf on Saturday for the Hogsmede trip?'

'You know, because she doesn't have one, and she _really_ needs one for her date.' Added Lily, smiling at him. Sirius looked at them, and said, 'you know I would love to girls, if I hadn't just been kicked out of my own room!'

'Aw come on Sirius, please,' begged Jess shuffling over to him on her knees. She gave her best puppy dog look and stared him down. He looked straight back at her, unblinkingly.

'No.'

She pouted at him.

'Jess….'

She hung her head and turned away, dejectedly.

'Argh, fine! Here,' he said, getting his scarf out of his trunk.

'YES!' the girls all cheered and Sirius glared at them moodily before stalking out.

'Jess that was brilliant! You should be an actress!' exclaimed Bree.

Jess laughed, 'Hardly, I just know which buttons to push!'

They all laughed and, linking arms ran down the staircase, laughing uncontrollably all the way.

_Review please!_

_Next up is the big dates! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP, but then if I did, I would be in LA, not in crappy England :(**

Jess awoke early on Saturday morning, rolling out of bed; she noticed that all of the guy's beds were empty. Growing increasingly more and more uneasy, she looked in the bathroom, nothing. She put her sweats on and went downstairs, still nothing, but Bree was up, and seemed to be heading for breakfast.

'Bree wait up!'

'Hey Jess, you ready for today?'

'Yeah, just a bit nervous I guess. And no I did not change my mind as to what I'm wearing; I'll get changed after breakfast.'

Bree laughed.

'By the way, have you seen the boys this morning?' asked Jess

'No, can't say I have, why?'

'They just seem to be missing.'

'Maybe they are in the great hall.'

'Mmmm, maybe,'

Jess still couldn't shake the suspicious feeling she had.

While the two girls were eating breakfast they were joined by Lily, who was as excited as both of them for their upcoming dates. They were just chatting about who they thought would make the best long term boyfriend when they heard,

'POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! MY OFFICE NOW!'

They turned round to see the marauders caught in the entrance to the great hall by McGonagall. She looked outrageously mad and the boys were trying to hide their smirks.

'What-' Jess was cut off by a high pitched squealing sound as about 30 flying pigs flew into the great hall.

James turned round from being lead away but McGonagall and called out,

'Pigs are flying Lilyflower, you know what that means!'

'JAMES POTTER YOU INSOLENT JERK!' cried Lily, looking embarrassed; certainly the whole hall was staring at her.

The teachers were now trying to collect the pigs and put them in one of the antechambers off the entrance hall, Jess, Bree and Lily looked closer and realised that all of the pigs had numbers spray painted on their backs; the largest number they could see was 56. Then they all laughed as they saw Professor Dobson get attacked by two piglets that seemed to like his hair.

'Right well I'm off to get changed, see you guys later!' said Jess, and, dodging a pig that dove at her, she walked out of the hall to get ready for her date.

When she got back to the entrance hall, she saw that most people had dispersed however there were still a lot of pigs flying about, all over the castle and grounds. Jess stifled a laugh and turned to find Logan smiling down at her.

'Hey,'

'Hi,'

'You ready?'

'Yeah sure,' she smiled back at him as they walked out of the school.

'So, I have a bit of a confession,' she began, Logan looked at her quizzically, 'oh no, its nothing really bad or anything I just have never really been to Hogsmede before, I've only read about it and, well I got off the train here at the start of the year but that's about it really.'

'No worries,' he grinned, 'consider me your official tour guide for the day!'

She laughed as they made their way down the pathway to Hogsmede village. Logan took Jess to the post office and showed her the Hog's head. Then they stopped off at Zonko's, a new joke shop that had just opened on the high street. Unsurprisingly, James and Sirius were in there buying as many dungbombs and indoor fireworks as possible. Logan decided to get a couple of dungbombs as well, and Jess looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'What? I'm a guy.' He complained. 'At least now I can get the Slytherins back for dungbombing the Quidditch pitch last week.'

Jess laughed, 'alright then, you're forgiven.'

They stepped back outside. 'Right then,' said Logan, 'do you want to go to honeydukes now or do you want a drink first?'

'What's Honeydukes?'

'The sweet shop, right down there.' Jess looked past Logan to see a brightly coloured shop with many a Hogwarts student milling around. It looked warm and inviting.

'I'll take that as Honeydukes,' Logan said, grabbing her hand, 'come on!'

Jess had a momentary shock when he first grabbed her hand, but his hand felt nice, warm, rough and sure in hers. She tangled her fingers with his as they walked into Honeydukes. It was packed full of sweets; mouth-watering fudge, row upon row of chocolate bars, stacks of nougat and shelves of sweets that Jess wouldn't have dreamed existed; acid pops, sugar quills, fizzing whizbees and cockroach clusters. She looked around in awe, then Logan dragged her over to a barrel of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and grabbed a handful.

'Do you want anything?' he yelled over the noise of all the other students.

'Yeah, I'll find some stuff, see you at the checkout.' She called back. Logan disappeared off to talk to Will and Jess perused the shelves. As she was picking some fudge to send to her dad, she bumped into Lily.

'Hey Lil, how's the date?'

'Awful, I've lost him in here just to get some peace! He won't stop talking about himself and his classes. I swear if I have to hear one more time about how his summoning spell was inch perfect in his OWL I will shoot him!'

Jess laughed.

'Anyway how's your date with Logan?' asked Lily.

'It's going so well!' gushed Jess, 'he's so lovely, he just went to ask Will something while I pick up some sweets, and then I think we're going for a drink.'

'Aw you're so lucky! I wish I could meet someone like that.'

Just then Jess felt Logan's hand slip back into hers, 'you ready?' he asked.

'Yeah just about. Oh, Logan this is Lily Evans, Lily, Logan.'

'Hi,' lily smiled at Logan.

'Hey there, your in Gryffindor right?' asked Logan.

'Erm, yeah.'

'Cool, well I'll see you around Lily.'

'Bye Lils'

Jess and Logan went to pay for their stuff and, as they exited the shop, Jess could see Lily sighing as her date found her, and instantly started talking to her.

'So, fancy a drink then?' asked Logan.

'Yep, sure, where are we going?'

'See that pub just next door to the post office?' Jess nodded, 'that's the Three Broomsticks, it serves the best butterbeer this side of the Atlantic.'

He lead her inside, 'you go find a table, and I'll get the drinks.' He headed over to the bar and Jess looked round for a table. The pub was packed full of witches, wizards, warlocks, and Jess was certain she saw a mummy in the corner. She chose one of the only free tables in the pub and sat down, looking for Logan's return.

Lily was miserable; she had just been treated to a lecture on exactly how to brew a polyjuice potion and was now listening to Jack's 100 greatest academic moments. She looked round the street and immediately saw Bree and Remus walking toward her. _Thank God! _She thought, _maybe I can escape for a bit!_ Then Remus leant said something to Bree and she giggled before pulling on his arm, to lead him down a side street. Lily wanted to laugh, Bree had no subtlety. She turned to Jack exasperatedly. Why couldn't she find a perfectly good guy like Remus? Then Jack leant over and whispered in her ear, 'how's about we take a trip to the shack?' Lily looked confused, why would anyone want to go to the shrieking shack? Jack's mouth was back at her ear, 'the _love _shack, if you know what I mean.'

Lily visibly shuddered, before turning to look at him. 'Look, Jack, no offense but this has been one of the most _boring_ dates I have ever been on, and if I've got to be honest, you kind of creep me out. So I'm gonna go.' And, leaving him stood staring at her open mouthed, she ran into the Three Broomsticks to get a drink.

Sirius on the other hand, was enjoying himself thoroughly. This was the third girl he had hooked up with that day, and she was currently kissing his neck while he tried to unbutton her shirt. Next thing he knew, he heard a shout and the alley they were in, became a lot less private. The girl jumped away from him to look at the newcomers, 3 boys in 7th year, Hufflepuff, Sirius thought, were glaring at the two of them.

'You better not be doing what I think your doing to my sister.' Said the middle boy. He was built like a boxer, and clearly had the brains to go with it. Sirius looked down at the girl, then swallowed and looked up.

'Nope, we were just getting to know one another,' he smirked.

'Please, Jared, it's not what it looks like,' said the girl, 'I really love Sirius.'

_Shit,_ Sirius thought, _not the L word, get out now!_ Then he realised he could use this to his advantage and avoid a beating.

'Yeah, lo… that. That we are.' He agreed. The boys looked at him and one of the smarter looking ones said, 'right, Sirius Black, in love. So what's her name?'

_Crap, ready to cut my losses and run, _thought Sirius.

'Erm… Katie?' he guessed, and instantly knew he'd got it wrong as the biggest guy, the one who was, in Sirius' opinion, clearly in love with this girl cracked his knuckles and stepped forward menacingly.

_Oh well, time for my best hope, words._

'Okay, gentlemen, I'm very sorry for the mix up, but I'm afraid I must dash. Honey, its been good, but I think Neanderthal number 2 over there has the hots for you.'

The brother turned to look at his friend. 'WHAT?'

Sirius took his chance and ran, as fast as he could past the boys, round the corner and into the Three Broomsticks.

As he got in the door he ran into Lily. She looked upset.

'Oops, sorry Evans – hey what's up?' he asked concernedly.

She sniffed, 'it's nothing, I just can't seem to find a decent guy around here.' Sirius opened his mouth, 'and DON'T say James Potter.' He shut it.

'Okay, but how's about we find a table? Get a Butterbeer down you.' She nodded. They looked around but no tables seemed available, Lily then spotted Jess and Logan in the corner, making out heatedly.

'I don't see any tables,' said Sirius.

'Well then how about we crash Jess' party?' asked Lily, grinning.

'I like your style Evans!' They walked over. 'OI! YOU TWO! NO ONE REALLY WANTS TO SEE IT SO GO FIND AN ALLEY OR SOMETHING!'

Jess and Logan jumped apart, both looking flushed. Jess glared at Sirius.

'You can't talk, what exactly have you done today?'

'You really wanna know?' he flashed her a smile. Jess grimaced.

'Ew! No! So, Lily managed to ditch the bore?' Lily smiled and the two of them engaged in a conversation that neither guy could follow, involving a lot of and's and yeah's.

'Women' said Sirius, rolling his eyes at Logan.

'Tell me about it'

'ahhh shut it!' Jess and Lily turned round, glaring, before turning back to each other and continuing their bizarre conversation.

'So how's it going?' asked Sirius.

'Not too bad mate,' Logan replied.

'I'd say, you two looked pretty cosy a moment ago! You together then?'

'Maybe, I haven't actually thought that far ahead, we'll see though.' He looked out of the window. 'It's getting late, we should probably get back soon, and Dumbledore said no one in Hogsmede after 5.'

Sirius groaned, 'damm these rules! They are really starting to annoy me now!'

Jess and Lily looked round, 'Sirius, you do know why they do it don't you?' asked Jess 'its not just to be annoying, there's real danger going on out there. Voldemort is getting more and more powerful, and I overheard McGonagall say that dementors were going to start making trips to places like Hogsmede after sundown now.'

'Oh, right,' Sirius looked bemused, 'okay then let's go.' He stood up and Lily followed him. Jess and Logan hung back about 20 yards and he took her hand again.

'Oh, we just completely gate crashed their date,' said Lily, 'I feel really bad now.'

'Lily breathe, they don't mind.' Said Sirius, 'It was only like 10 minutes anyway. Come on, I don't want to freeze out here!'

'You should have brought a coat then' replied Lily, laughing at him teasingly.

'Ah shush, let me complain, I was happy!' They laughed and sped up.

Jess and Logan were dawdling; they were both really happy in each other's company and were content to just stroll along at a leisurely pace. Then, as they neared the school gates, Logan suddenly started,

'Shit, Jess they're about to close the gates!'

'Oh crap!' she moaned.

'Don't stand there grumbling, Run!' He pulled her along as they sprinted toward the gates. They were about 10 meters away when they saw the caretaker, Filch, push the gates together with a crash.

'NO! WAIT!' yelled Logan, 'Don't shut them yet!'

They arrived at the gates, and Filch glared at them evilly.

'Shoulda been faster then shouldn't yer? There's no point shoutin' at me anyway, only the headmaster can unlock these gates now.' He said smugly.

'Well then why don't you go get him,' growled Logan.

'Mebbe I will mebbe I won't. Serves you right anyway.' Spat Filch, 'loitering behind, setting off dungbombs in the halls.' He turned and shuffled away, grumbling to himself, Logan turned and slumped down against the gates.

'Git. He'd better get Dumbledore; I don't fancy meeting half a dozen Dementors out here.'

Jess sat down next to him and leant her head on his shoulder, he put his arm round her shoulders and she relaxed into him.

'I don't mind really, gives us more alone time together.' She said. He looked down at her, smiling seductively.

'Really? And any special plans for this 'alone time'?'

She looked back up at him, getting lost in his eyes, 'why don't you tell me.'

He grinned and leaned in to press his lips to hers again, increasing the pressure when she responded enthusiastically. Her lips parted slightly and his tongue slipped inside, battling with hers for dominance. He won and she let him explore her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. Her hands were tangled in his hair and his were tracing patterns on her back, before pulling her body closer to his. They broke apart after a while, gasping for air. Jess felt like her brains had been melted into mush and her heart was pounding in her chest. Logan, breathing heavily, stared at her as she ran her fingers through her hair, calming down the strays.

_Jesus, she looks beautiful when she does that, _he thought. Then they both heard a shout and turned to see Sirius and Lily running toward them, followed by Professor Dumbledore. They stood up hastily, as Dumbledore got out his wand, and flicked it toward the gates, which, creaked open slowly. Jess and Logan ran through the gap gratefully as the gates clanked shut behind them. They turned to Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore.

'Thanks so much Professor. We did plan to get back in time, we just - '

'Do not worry, Miss Masen, I understand that it was not your fault, as Miss Evans and Mr. Black have just explained to me.' Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling from behind his spectacles.

'Thanks Professor,' said Logan.

'Not at all Mr. Jackson, however, I would insist that you all accompany me to the great hall for dinner now, as it is impolite to be late.' He turned on his heel and the four students followed him over the lawns, toward the castle.

'Thanks for getting Dumbledore guys,' whispered Jess to Sirius and Lily. 'Filch was being a git about it all.'

'No worries darlin', however you do owe me one,' said Sirius, grinning.

'Hmm, depends what it is, but fine.'

'Don't think I'll forget!'

'Whatever, I bet you can't even remember what you had for lunch.'

'Actually I didn't eat lunch, I was busy with whatsherface.'

'Man whore'

'Tramp'

She elbowed him, and he shoved her back, laughing. She scowled at him playfully, before turning to Logan and Lily, both of whom were looking amused by the exchange, smiling, at Logan, she took his hand again as they walked into the Great Hall.


End file.
